1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for translucent plates, and more particularly, to such frames that include illuminating means that uniformly project the aesthetic features of translucent plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of frame designs have been designed in the past to display artistic plates. Some of these designs include lighting devices that project their light on the plates being displayed. None of these devices were designed to project a uniform light through a plate that includes a translucent area, such as the bottom of the plate.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,032 issued to E. C. Robinson. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not provide illumination through a plate in a uniform manner. Inherent in Robinson's design is the rectangular arrangement of the lamps that leaves dark areas, such as in the corners.
Other references relevant to some extent to this invention are U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,939 issued to R. Montebello and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,904 issued to Leuthesser.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.